interaction
by opZRshipper
Summary: one shots about robin. implied zorobin.
1. rest

Luffy stared at robin intensely and sighed.

"oi, robin, are you sure you're alright?" He said once more time frowning as he poked her shoulders. Robin didn't bother to turn away from her book and nodded.

"I'm sure." She only answered. She then turned a page nonchalantly and finally looked up at the crew who were all looking at her worriedly. "nothing to worry about" she reassured with a rather artificial smile. She then turned back to read.

Nami bit her lips looking a bit impatient. "na, robin. What do you mean there's nothing to worry about. Chopper just reported that you had a broken rib over here,-" she poked roughly at robins ribs which made robin frown and shut her book. "and a stab here-" nami went on and jabbed at robins abdomen. "and moreover, a serious blow here-" nami said, her voice turning into growls, and pointed at robins forehead. "shortly, you were tortured, woman! How can there be nothing to worry about?" She huffed.

Sanji nodded. "nami-san is right, robin-chan. You should still be lying down while receiving choppers treatment." He agreed.

Robin stayed silent for a while and stared at her book. "I've been thinking..." She finally began to speak. "there are some people who doesn't deserve to be treated some certain way. Just like how a beggar must not be treated rudely for the lack of money or how a child must not be treated with violence. But then there are other sort people who doesn't deserve the warmth and forgiveness that most people do." She vaguely said as she took a sip of coffee.

Nami crossed her arms. "so you're trying to tell us that you are that kind of people who doesn't deserve warmth and forgiveness?"

"ie." Robin chuckled empty heartedly. "I am just trying to tell you that people are flawed to think that. There are other alternatives such as: what if no human deserved anything such as warmth and forgiveness?" Robin stood up and sighed. She then held her book and cup and walked away while muttering "perhaps I'm just trying to comfort myself.."

"bullshit" a voice muttered as it grabbed onto robins wrists before she could go. "don't bring everyone down to your level by saying that no one deserves anything."

"kenshi-san." Robin turned around. "I never knew youd be one to worry about what I believe of human beings. Should I be grateful?" She slightly mocked with an amused smile. Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"whatever you believe, I honestly don't care. Just don't be too pessimistic about people. It makes me feel bad about myself, since youre the one whos always suppose to be smart and right. It just bothers me that you are saying something that sounds... how do you put it... downright wrong for a change." Zoro muttered and stared at robins blue eyes.

Robin raised her eyebrows. "oh?"

Zoro scratched his head. "ano... I just thought you were thinking a bit too depressed. You look tired. And just so you know, woman, if there's anything you deserve, its rest." He smiled grimly and had a moment to look at the woman's clear blue eyes along with her glossy black hair that suited her tan skin perfectly.

Robin remained still for a while then smiled. "sou ne?..." She said and tried to walk away but zoro caught her again by the wrist before she could go. "hmm?" She looked at zoro.

Zoro stared at her once more. "nothing... its nothing." He muttered and let go.

"OI! OIII!" A shout echoed across. "Robin!" Chopper ran across the hallway and pounced on robin. "didn't I tell you to come down to the infirmary today? Don't tell me you're gonna be like zoro and be stubborn from letting me help you." He sounded hurt. He then frantically started to search for injuries around her body.

Luffy then ran towards robin and scooped her off the ground and carried her to the infirmary. He then threw her in the room and laughed. "there!" He sounded satisfied. "you can rest now."

Robin smiled. "sou ka." She muttered. That was when she realized she was at her limit. All her sleepless nights spent with coffee and relentless paranoia poured down upon her shoulders. robin finally allowed her eyes to shut and she fell asleep even before she could reach the bed. Sanji caught robin gratefully before she could hit the floor and placed her on the bed.

Nami let out a breath and smiled. "finally I get to see that woman actually be human and sleep." She pulled the blankets over and sighed.

Chopper nodded and shook his head disapprovingly. "robin should really stop relying on coffee and sleep more. She's already injured enough." He whined as he started to treat one of robins wound.

"yeah, maybe we should throw her coffee out to the sea." Nami said jokingly.

"also sanji's cigarettes. The whole ship is starting to smell like smoke." Zoro growled and walked away to the crow's nest. Sanji scowled.


	2. conversation

**This is just a really short chapter about how I thought things would go when robin and** **zoro** **tries to have a conversation. I just wrote this for fun.**

Robin slowly folded her sleeves up and sighed. Her head hurt. If only she knew nami was actually being serious when she said she was going to throw her coffee out the sea. She rubbed her head and looked out to the horizon.

"hey" a deep voice said from behind. It was zoro. He then scratched his head and gave her a cup of water and leaned on the rail to see the horizon as well.

Robin smiled and muttered a thank you as she took a sip. "the sea is vast and infinite. How true it is, ne kenshi-san?" She said softly.

Zoro nodded, not really knowing how to respond. He wanted to continue and flow to a lengthy and deep conversation with robin, but he couldn't figure out how. Did he really have to start by saying something intellectual about the shift of the earth's crust to spark her interest? He sighed. What was he suppose to know about any damn thing about the earth? The only crust he knew about was his least favorite part of the bread... as he was in conflict with the concept of crusts, robin interrupted by saying,

"kenshi-san. I hope you know that I'm not a very hard person to start a conversation with. It's true I have interests in things such as how many different ways a human can be decapitated, but that's not all there is, is there." She chuckled at zoros confused face. She then turned back to the horizon and hummed lightly.

Zoro looked at her for a while and without thinking he asked "then what are you interested in?"

Robin chuckled again. "that's for you to find out." She said as she started to head back to her room.

Zoro grumbled at her answer. "why do you have to make everything so hard?"

Robin smiled. "it's interesting that way." She then walked away.

 **Im** **thinking of writing more interesting ones that involves the other** **strawhats** **in the future chapters. If you have any suggestions or ideas of what I should write about then.. great cause I really need one.** **Im** **focusing on robin mainly but add a few hints of zorobin here and there.**


	3. jealousy

**This is about how zoro would be jealous of luffy if he were to spend time with robin.**

Luffy ran to the kitchen as he shouted "robin! Rooobiin!"

Robin looked at the captain who was running to the kitchen. "Captain-san...?" She called out looking a bit confused. She then paused and stopped walking when she heard several crashing sounds of pots and pans from the kitchen. She sighed. The captain was making a disaster again. She walked into the kitchen and found a bunch of kitchen utensils and pots fallen on the ground. And beneath the pile of the pots and pans was their captain, luffy. "... captain-san..?" She muttered to check if he was fine.

Luffy popped out of the pile with a roar with his fist up in the air. "I'm okay! It's just..." he then quickly looked around and groaned. "Sanji's gonna kill me..." he quickly tried to stash everything in a cupboard but it poured out immediately. "Ah, robin. I was just trying to give you a cup of coffee but..."

Robins eyes trailed to where he was staring at. A broken cup of coffee on the ground. "Oh" was all she could say.

Luffy gulped. "You gotta promise me not to tell sanji that I did all of this. If he knows then hes gonna ban me not only from the fridge but the whole kitchen itself!"

Robin chuckled. "You can trust me." She said as she gathered the pans from the ground.

Luffy nodded. "Let's say... ano...usopp did all this." He said hurriedly.

Robin then silently eyed luffys hands and frowned. "You're hurt" she said as she laid the pots on the ground.

"Eh? Hurt? Where?" Luffy frowned confused.

Robin stood up and walked to her room and came back with a bandaid. "Look at your hand, captain." She held luffys hand which had a slight cut from the fall.

Luffy shrugged. " eh.. well... if sanji finds out, hes gonna give me more than a cut..." he muttered worriedly.

"find what out? I thought we agreed that usopp did all this." Robin smiled. "Didn't he?" She placed a bandaid on the small cut on luffys hand.

Luffy stared at robin then started to laugh out loud. "Robin! You're right! Usopp did all this mess!"

Zoro turned around the corner hearing the disaster from the kitchen as well. He then peered into the kitchen to check if anything was going on but frowned. There was luffy and robin holding hands on the ground. He then quickly turned around and walked away with a growl. What were the two doing there? Whatever it was, he didn't like it. It bothered him. The next morning was worse.

When zoro woke up he walked out to the deck but scowled when he saw luffy sleeping. But that was not the problem. The problem was that he was leaning against robin's shoulder while she was reading, not to mention the fact that he was almost drooling all over her shirt.

Zoro huffed and walked away again. When it was afternoon he followed luffy quietly and scowled when he realized luffy was going to robin again. Luffy looked around warily and whispered something to robin. It made robin laugh softly with a slight blush. Luffy was laughing too. Zoro then slammed the door shut so both of them could hear and walked away. He scowled and tried to calm down. Why was he feeling annoyed of luffy? He scratched his head. Maybe he should just forget about it. Just let all of it go.

It was night when zoro was in the crow's nest. He was just thinking about luffy and robin being all close all of a sudden. Zoro took a bite out of his onigiri and sighed. Thinking about the two together made him groan. He stuffed the onigiri into his mouth and munched madly. He heard someone come up and turned around and almost spewed pieces of rice all over the ground to see it was robin. He swallowed hard and just stared at her. "What, you came here with luffy or something?" He couldnt help but scowl.

Robin stared blankly at him. "Was i supposed to? I just came here because the captain said you had something to tell me." She said and sat beside zoro.

Zoro frowned. Why did luffy tell her that? He cleared his throat. "I thought you were having a good time with luffy with all the laughing and whispering... aren't you two ano... a little something going on between you two...?" He asked carefully.

Robin stared at zoro. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Like... um... don't you like luffy or something?"

Robin stared at him longer. She then chuckled as she reached out and wiped a piece of rice off of zoros shirt. "You have a wild imagination."

Zoro frowned looking really confused. "... but... how bout when you and luffy were holding hands in the kitchen?"

"His hand got cut from one of the knifes in the kitchen. I was putting bandaid on it." Robin answered.

"How bout when he was leaning on your shoulder in the morning?" He argued.

"I honestly believe you would've fallen asleep too if I were to read you a book called micrographia: its disorder and treatment."

"Then what about when luffy whispered something to your ears and you laughed?"

Robin sighed. "Do you really want to know, kenshi-san?"

Zoro nodded.

"He told me you were wearing red boxers with pink hearts." Robin said with a small chuckle. Zoro blushed while growling.

"The little bastard..thats not true..." he muttered but sighed. "so theres nothing going on between you two?"

Robin shook her head.

Zoro nodded. "That's good to hear."

"Is it?"

"... yeah."

 **Sorry that it was written quite messily. It was a suggestion so I wrote it for fun. I usually can't write good romance stories so I like to end things implied or hanging.**


	4. Confession

**Just so you guys dont get confused, most of the stories will be set before the timeskip. This was just what i wrote for fun.**

Zoro woke up feeling dizzy. The last night had been a disaster. They had been drinking, dancing and singing because of a party luffy decided to throw. It had turned out chaotic with people dancing, eating and drinking. People had gotten drunk and things got hazy. Zoro groaned once more as sharp pain shot out from his head. He pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth to ease the headache and gritted his teeth. He almost regretted drinking so much. Most of the times he couldve drank barrels of sake without feeling the tiniest bit of dizziness however, this time it was different. It was different because it had been a contest of drinking with nami. He could still feel the mental pain that scratched his pride from losing against nami. It made him cringe. Loser, she had called him. Damn the woman.

Zoro groaned again at the memory of defeat and sighed. He'd get back at her later some day. Hed get back at her good. He then inhaled deeply and couldnt help but smile. Somehow the air smelled so pleasant. A scent of coffee and flowers lingered in the air which made him inhale deeply again. It was robins smell. Why was he smelling robins scent in his room? He frowned but kept on smelling the pleasing smell. It calmed him down and eased his headache. If only there was a perfume as such, he wouldve been running around spraying the whole bottle all over the ship. He loved it. He loved robins smell. But of course, he never admitted it. Men needs to smell of sweat and steel mixed with the blood of their enemies or something, not some cappuccino mixed with daisies. But however the logic of the world went, zoro loved robins smell.

Zoro opened his eyes and sighed. Was it morning already? He looked up and frowned. The ceiling was not his ceiling. It was then that zoro realized something was definitely off. He tried to sit up but his headache stopped him. He sighed and hugged what seemed like the pillow and decided to sleep some more. He cuddled and sighed. Warmth enveloped him as he closed his eyes once more. Before he could fall asleep he gasped when the pillow he was hugging moved. His eyes shut open and squinted to see ignoring how drunk he was still.

...Robin...

He almost threw himself off the bed when he saw that it was robin he was hugging instead of his pillow. She was still sleeping.

Zoro almost swore out loud when he realized his hands were on her bare waist... wait... bare? He groaned and lifted the blankets up to check if they had gone far far insanely drunk last night. He let out a breath relieved by the sight that she still had her jeans on. He blushed when he noticed she was wearing only her bra with her shirt missing. Her smell was starting to make his mind hazy. It was strangely seductive it gave him a mental conflict. He stared at her sleeping face and hesitantly reached out and poked her cheeks to check if she was really asleep.

"Oi, robin... oi... you awake..?" He said quietly. Zoro then sighed when she didnt respond. She was really sleeping. He looked around uneasily and checked to see if no one was around and took a deep breath. He found himself trying to take everything into his mind, the way her cautious look was absent in her face, the way her hair was slightly tousled, the way she had buried herself deep under the blankets... zoro, for maybe the first time, became truly observant.

"Its rude to stare, no?"

Zoro panicked at hearing robins voice.

"Sleep" she said tiredly and turned the other way as she wrapped herself with blankets. She paused for a minute with her eyes still closed and said "wheres my shirt"

Zoro couldnt think of what to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times but failed. "...in the closet?" He finally answered.

"Of course" she muttered back. She then took a breath and continued, "so how did you end up in the girls room, more specifically, on my bed, kenshi-san?"

Zoro scratched his head. He found his hands playing with robins hair. "Umm... see... thats what i was wondering... maybe we decided to, ano... get together while we were drunk." He said hopefully.

"Thats a very lazy way to confess" she smiled amused.

"Well... it still counts, doesnt it?" Zoro said.

"Perhaps"

"So is that a yes or a no?" He said as he closed his eyes for a second. There was a long pause.

"its a maybe" robin finally answered.

"Why not a yes?"

"A 'maybe' seemed to be more of an interesting choice." Robin muttered. Zoro sighed. There was no easy way out with this woman.

Zoro thought for a while and said "youre not going to kick me out?"

"thats for you to decide." She responded.

"Fine. Im going to stay here a bit longer."

"Suit yourself." Robin said and then fell asleep. Zoro couldnt sleep for a while. Robin tossed and turned and faced back to him.

He then inched forwards and pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes at how warm her lips were. He then stopped abruptly and sprang up. Embarrassed, he hurriedly ran out the door from the girls room. How he ended up there was still a mystery which he didnt even want to find out. Maybe he had gotten drunk and had gotten lost. But nevertheless, he couldnt forget how warm robins lips were or how smooth her waist felt.

After everyone woke up, they gathered around the table. Everyone seemed to have a headache from last night. Chopper stared straight at zoro and frowned.

"You smell like robin today, zoro." He said.

Zoro blinked. "No i dont." He quickly said.

"Then whats this smell?" Chopper asked confused.

Zoro then answered with the only thing that came to his mind,

"the blood of my enemies mixed with sweat and steel..."

He then stole a glance at robin and scowled. Just forget about today and yesterday, he told himself. Robin caught his glance and smiled.

"Ara. Not a very morning person, are you, kenshi-san. You seem conflicted." She said as she sipped her morning coffee.

"And thats all because of you" he muttered unknowingly as he rubbed his head with his eyes shut closed. "Maybe, my ass..." he grumbled. He could see robins amused expression in the corner of his eyes which made him all the more annoyed.

 **Im trying to do something more longer which has more interaction and conversation between zoro and robin... im going to try adding more of the strawhats like sanji and nami and luffy and so on. I also really like franky but most of the stories will be set before the enies lobby arc so i dont know when he will appear...**


End file.
